Timeless: The Classics Vol. 2
class=album|id=r444212|pure_url=yes}} link | rev2 = Los Angeles Times | rev2Score = link | rev3 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev3Score = | noprose = yes }} Timeless: The Classics Vol. 2 is an album of covers by Michael Bolton, released in 1999. The album is a follow-up to Bolton's 1992 covers album Timeless: The Classics. Unlike that album, however, which reached #1 and ultimately sold over 9 million copies, Vol. 2 failed to chart altogether on the Top 200, becoming Bolton's first album to not chart since 1985's Everybody's Crazy. Track listing "Warm and Tender Love" was not included on American releases of the album, which makes "Whiter Shade of Pale" the eleventh and final track on that edition. | extra_column = Original artist | total_length = | title1 = Sexual Healing | note1 = | writer1 = Marvin Gaye, Odell Brown, David Ritz | lyrics1 = | music1 = | extra1 = Marvin Gaye | length1 = 4:37 | title2 = Tired of Being Alone | note2 = | writer2 = Al Green | lyrics2 = | music2 = | extra2 = Al Green | length2 = 3:54 | title3 = Let's Stay Together | note3 = | writer3 = Al Green, Willie Mitchell, Al Jackson, Jr. | lyrics3 = | music3 = | extra3 = Al Green | length3 = 4:29 | title4 = My Girl | note4 = | writer4 = Smokey Robinson, Ronald White | lyrics4 = | music4 = | extra4 = The Temptations | length4 = 3:22 | title5 = Ain't No Sunshine | note5 = | writer5 = Bill Withers | lyrics5 = | music5 = | extra5 = Bill Withers | length5 = 3:34 | title6 = (What A) Wonderful World | note6 = | writer6 = Sam Cooke, Lou Adler, Herb Alpert | lyrics6 = | music6 = | extra6 = Sam Cooke | length6 = 4:05 | title7 = Like a Rolling Stone | note7 = | writer7 = Bob Dylan | lyrics7 = | music7 = | extra7 = Bob Dylan | length7 = 4:51 | title8 = I Can't Stand the Rain | note8 = | writer8 = Ann Peebles, Don Bryant, Bernard Miller | lyrics8 = | music8 = | extra8 = Ann Peebles | length8 = 3:43 | title9 = Try a Little Tenderness | note9 = | writer9 = Jimmy Campbell, Reg Connelly, Harry M. Woods | lyrics9 = | music9 = | extra9 = Ray Noble | length9 = 4:47 | title10 = What You Won't Do For Love | note10 = | writer10 = Bobby Caldwell, Alfons Kettner | lyrics10 = | music10 = | extra10 = Bobby Caldwell | length10 = 4:22 | title11 = Warm and Tender Love | note11 = | writer11 = Bobby Robinson | lyrics11 = | music11 = | extra11 = Percy Sledge | length11 = 3:54 | title12 = Whiter Shade of Pale | note12 = | writer12 = Gary Brooker, Keith Reid, Matthew Fisher | lyrics12 = | music12 = | extra12 = Procol Harum | length12 = 4:44 }} Personnel * Michael Bolton - lead vocals * Lisa Amann - backing vocals (2, 6) * Robert Bailey - backing vocals (1, 3, 5) * Eddie Bayers - drums (4, 9, 10, 12) * Andre Betts - programming (1) * Michael Brecker - tenor saxophone (6) * Lisa Cochran - backing vocals (1, 3, 5) * Melonie Daniels - backing vocals (1, 5-7) * Dave Delhomme - keyboards (1-3, 5-8) * Kimberly Fleming - backing vocals (1, 3, 5) * Jan Folkson - programming (1, 4-6, 8, 10, 12) * Ken Greenberg - electric guitar (4, 9, 10, 12) * Vicki Hampton - backing vocals (1, 3, 5) * Tony Harrell - Hammond B-3, keyboards, and synthesizer (4, 9, 10, 12) * John Hobbs - piano and synthesizer (4, 9, 10, 12) * Dann Huff - guitar (1, 4, 7, 9, 12) * Neil Jason - bass (1-3, 5-8), programming (1, 10, 12) * Bashiri Johnson - percussion (1-5, 9, 10, 12) * Dave Koz - alto saxophone (3, 5) * Trey Lorenz - backing vocals (1, 5-7) * Steve Lukather - guitar (5, 6, 8, 10) * Rob Mathes - keyboards and programming (1, 4-6, 8, 10, 12) * Michael Mellett - backing vocals (2, 4, 6) * Blue Miller - acoustic guitar (4, 9, 10, 12) * Jeff Miranov - guitar (1-3, 5- 8) * Wendy Moten - backing vocals (2, 4, 6) * Shawn Pelton - drums (1-3, 5-8) * Greg Phillinganes - keyboards and rhythm arrangements (1-3, 5-8) * Michael Rhodes - bass (4, 9, 10, 12) * Chris Rodriguez - backing vocals (4) * Nicol Smith - backing vocals (2, 4, 6) * Mary Ann Tatum - backing vocals (1, 5-7) * Michael Thompson - electric guitar (2, 3) Production * Producers: Michael Bolton, Phil Ramone, Barry Beckett (tracks 4, 9, 10, 11) * Engineers: Dave Reitzas, Eric Schilling, Pete Greene, Steve Milo * Second Engineers: Andrew Felluss, Dave Boyer, Jason Stasium, Tim Harkins * Mixing: Mick Guzauski, Dave Reitzas (track 9) * Assistant Mixing: Nick Marshall, Tom Bender * Mastered by Ted Jensen References See also * 1999 in music Category:Michael Bolton albums Category:1999 albums Category:Covers albums